Through the Darkness
by Dreamer4ever22
Summary: hi. this is my third fan fiction. Bella's life changed on May 26th 2010. her friend Edward turned his back on her. she turned to drugs. five years later she mets Edward again. full summary inside. please read. some true stuff that happen to me in story!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, every one. This is a new story. Some of it is true in my life. I hope you enjoy! Don't know how many chapters there will be. This story is all human

Plot: On May 26th 2010, Bella swan's life changed forever. Her father had died. There was no warning. She felt judged. Her friend became her worst enemy. Her best friend, Edward, turned his back on her. He had fallen in love with a girl named Tanya. Can Bella go though the darkness into the light?

Through the Darkness

On May 26th 2010 my whole life changed. My judgment and faith in god was tested. I had lost everything that meant the world to me.

My best friend Jessica Stanley became my worst enemy. My other best friend Edward Cullen turned his back on me. But the biggest thing was my father, Charlie, died.

He had choked on a piece of meat. That I had cooked. I was away with Jessica when he choked to death.

I had fainted when I had found him. I had awoken in the hospital with a headache. I wished it was all a dream but it wasn't.

The day of my father's funeral, Edward had came to my house and told me that I had better stay away from Tanya, his girlfriend. I didn't understand what he was talking about. He had shouted that I had tried to kill Tanya like I had killed my father.

I was speechless. Tanya had told him a false story of me trying to kill her. I looked at my best friend in the face, I had fallen so deeply in love with him since we were nine. I told him that Tanya was a lying bitch.

That was the wrong thing to say. He pushed me away from him and I hit the wall in the kitchen hard. I looked up at Edward.

I thought he was going to hit me or something like that but he ran out of the house.

That was the last time I saw him.

The day after that I found Jessica robbing all of my money that dad had left. I tried to catch her when she ran but I couldn't.

I was penniless and I had no one. I was walking aimlessly through the dark alleyways. I just rounded a block and smacked right into a person. The person grunted and asked if I wanted a joint. I saw he had a needle in his hand.

I grabbed it and did my first of many to came heroine shots. I was 17 years old when I became homeless and a druggie.

FIVE YEARS LATER

The night was young. The party was only beginning. I was on my third beer of the night. I had meth, heroine, and a lot of other fucked up shit following though my veins right now.

It. Was. Awesome!

I was higher than I kite. My hips dancing to the beat. The song "Til the world ends" by Brittany Spears was playing.

This kitten got your tongue tied in knots I see  
>Spit it out cuz im dying for company<br>I notice that you got it  
>You notice that I want it<br>You know that I can take it to the next level ba-by!  
>If you want this good sh*t<br>Sicker than the remix  
>Baby let me blow your mind tonight<p>

[Hook]

I cant take it take it take no more  
>Never felt like felt like this before<br>C'mon get me get me on the floor  
>DJ whatcha whatcha waitin' for!<p>

WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH...

[Verse 2]

Watch me move when I lose when I lose it hard  
>Get you off with a touch dancin' in the dark<br>You notice what I'm wearing  
>I'm noticing your staring<br>You know that I can take it to the next level baby  
>Hotter than the A-list<br>Next one on my hit list  
>Baby let me blow your mind tonight<p>

[Hook]

I can't take it take it take no more  
>Never felt like felt like this before<br>C'mon get me get me on the floor  
>DJ whatcha whatcha waitin' for.<p>

WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..

[Bridge]

See the sunlight  
>We aint stoppin'<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends  
>If you feel it let it happen<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends  
>Keep on daancing till the world ends<br>Keep on daancing till the world ends

WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH...

See the sunlight  
>We aint stoppin'<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends  
>If you feel it let it happen<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends 

when the song ended I went to get more beer for myself and Alice, a druggie friend of mine. She was a good friend. She listened and she told me what she thought. I did the same with her.

I got to the bar and asked Jack for two more beers. He looked at me wearily but gave them to me anyways.

"Bella?" asked a male voice to my right. I spun around and gasped.

"Emmett?" I said, shocked that Edward's big brother was two feet away from me.

He looked at me, then eyed my outfit and bloodshot eyes. I was wearing a black mini dress with nine inch heels. He shook his and closed his eyes and reopened them to look at me again.

I started to pant heavily. He reached out to grab me but I ran. I ran from the club into the pouring rain. There was someone calling my name as they ran after me. No! Wait there was two different people calling my name, one was deeper, Emmett's but the other one was lighter not as deep. But it was still a male voice.

I ran faster. I wasn't watching where I was going a tripped over something. I hit my head on something, the pain was horrible! I tried to keep my eyes opened but couldn't the pain was too much.

before the darkness came I saw the two men that were chasing me hutch down to help me. I saw Emmett pull out his cell. But, what I really saw was bright green eyes. Edward's eyes.

"Hang on, baby girl. Help is on the way." whispered Edward, bending down to kiss my forehead, that was the last thing I saw before the darkness took over.

EPOV

May 26th 2010 my life changed. One, I was marrying my soul mate or so I thought she was my soul mate. Also, my best friend, Isabella Swan's father died.

I saw her that day when they wheeled her father out, her face, my heart broke for her, was lifeless but when she saw me she had hope in her eyes.

I helped her out the best I could but I was busy with the wedding plans. Bella didn't know that Tanya and I were getting married.

I was looking over some flowers arrangements when Tanya ran in the kitchen brawling her eyes out.

"Edward! Edward! She... she tried to kill me!" she sobbed throwing her arms around my neck. I was shocked, who tried to kill my beloved? Whoever, it was will pay big time!

"Who was it?" I growled clutching her to my chest.

Tanya sniffled and said "B-Bella!"

Bella? Sweet Bella? I knew that Bella had liked me more than a friend but to try and kill Tanya? That was over the line.

I went to her the day of her father's funeral. And told her what I thought of her and told her to stay away from Tanya. And I had told her her that she had killed her father. Then I pushed her away into the wall.

That was the last time I saw her but I had heard that she vanished in the thin air. But I did not care. I got married to Tanya, that was the best day of my life!

About a year after we married was when my life become shit. I had gotten out of class earlier than I normal do and to Tanya and my apartment. I opened the door and walked right in...on Tanya fucking some guy on the kitchen table.

They were naked as a jaybird. I slimmed the door. And they broke apart. Tanya smiled at me and said "I want a divorce!"

I was speechless to say the least but said "Anything you want, bitch. Just get out of my apartment!"

The next six months was hell. But the night I become a free man again, I saw Bella.

Emmett took me to bar. And we were on our second beer when some men some whooping and cheering on someone. I turned around and saw who they cheering on. It was Bella.

She was dancing on the bar. She had a white top on that came to her navel, which was pierced and black jeans. But what that wasn't what floored me, it was how skinny and tired she looked. Her eyes were red and her long dark brown hair looked dull. I knew from my teacher at med school that this was all the signs of drugs.

What happened to my Bella? My Bella? Why would I even think that? She wasn't mine. I throw her away for that bitch. Now, that I think of it Tanya had lied. I was a fucking asshole!

I looked at Bella. I had to help her. I got up and went to the bar but before I could get there she was gone.

I tried finding her. I did everything I could to find her but she was hard to find. I just prayed that god led me to her.

He did three and half years later. Emmett dragged me out of my house to go clubbing. I didn't want to but felt like I had to.

We got there and ordered two beers. We just sat down when the song "til the world ends" by Brittany Spears came on and someone jumped on the bar and started dancing.

My mouth dropped as I saw Bella up there swaying her hips to the beat.

This kitten got your tongue tied in knots I see  
>Spit it out cuz im dying for company<br>I notice that you got it  
>You notice that I want it<br>You know that I can take it to the next level ba-by!  
>If you want this good sh*t<br>Sicker than the remix  
>Baby let me blow your mind tonight<p>

Bella trailed her hand down her body, slowly crossing her breast. I gulped as my cock started to twitch.

[Hook]

I cant take it take it take no more  
>Never felt like felt like this before<br>C'mon get me get me on the floor  
>DJ whatcha whatcha waitin' for!<p>

WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH...

[Verse 2]

Watch me move when I lose when I lose it hard  
>Get you off with a touch dancin' in the dark<br>You notice what I'm wearing  
>I'm noticing your staring<br>You know that I can take it to the next level baby  
>Hotter than the A-list<br>Next one on my hit list  
>Baby let me blow your mind tonight<p>

[Hook]

I can't take it take it take no more  
>Never felt like felt like this before<br>C'mon get me get me on the floor  
>DJ whatcha whatcha waitin' for.<p>

WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..

[Bridge]

See the sunlight  
>We aint stoppin'<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends  
>If you feel it let it happen<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends  
>Keep on daancing till the world ends<br>Keep on daancing till the world ends

WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH...

Bella was on a roll! I was completely hard for her. She had a way about her that just calls me to her. Well, any man to her as I looked around the bar. Ha! Even some women too.

See the sunlight  
>We aint stoppin'<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends  
>If you feel it let it happen<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends

The song ended and Bella dropped down off the bar and ordered a beer. I asked Emmett to go to her. He did and when she saw him she freaked out and ran out of the bar.

Emmett and I ran after her. There was no way I was letting her out of my sight!

We were about six feet behind her. We were catching up to her. I saw her trip over something and hit her head on a sharp metal pipe. My heart stopped for a minute before it started beating fast.

Emmett and I reached her and saw that she was barely consciouses. Blood was running down her head from her right temple. My medical training kicked in. I took of my jacket and placed it on her temple where the wound was.

Emmett was calling an ambulance. Bella looked up at me. I saw she was trying to fight staying awake. "Hang on, baby girl, help is on the way" I said leaning down to kiss her forehead.

She went limp in my arms. I sighed. I got my Bella back. But the question was did she want me back?

A/N: okay, thats the first chapter! I don't have a drug problem. And I don't have a guy friend. But my dad did die. And I did have thoughts of killing myself but god and my friends helped me though it. Next Thursday will be a year since my father's death. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi. I am so sorry it took me this long to update. I am trying really hard to type. Please have faith in me and patience. Here's chapter two.

Chapter two

BPOV

The darkness was a bliss. But the darkness was fading. I did not want it to fade. It was better here in the dark. There was no pain, no...nothing. Just pure numbness. And I loved it. It was better than facing my life.

My fucked up life.

Ever since the night that I did my first shot, things went down hill for me. I needed every drug known to man in my system but that wasn't even enough.

The darkness was almost gone, I felt my body move. I was on something soft. It felt like a bed.

I tried to open my eyes but they were heavy. After a couple minutes I finally opened them and immediately closed them. The room that I was in was brightly light, it had hurt my eyes.

I tried to open them again, only this time slowly. The light was still blinding but my eyes were getting used to it.

When my eyes were fully opened, I gazed around the room in wonder. It was a bedroom.

A bedroom? Why am I in a bedroom?

My mind was spinning. I was I kidnapped? Was I raped?

For the first time in almost five years I felt...fear.

Pure fear. I suddenly wished my dad was here. Or Edward.

Edward. I gasped as I remembered last night. The bar, Emmett, the chase in the rain, tripping, hitting my head on something, and... Edward kissing my forehead.

That was the last thing I remembered. But what happened after that? Whose room was this? Whose bed was I in.

It was a nice bed. King size. The bed spread was red and gold. I liked it.

_Bang!_

I jumped when I heard that. It sounded like it was coming from kitchen, cause I could hear pots and pans clanging. I moved to the edge of the bed wearily as if any moment a monster could change through the door.

I set my feet on the floor and slowly got up. But the moment I did the world spun. I sat back down on the bed. The dizziness went away. I tried again I got up and started walking to the door. There was some dizziness but it was getting better.

I opened the door an inch and looked out. I saw a hallway and part of the living room. I opened the door a little bit more and slipped out into the hallway. I was immediately overwhelmed with the sweet aroma of food.

I stomach growled. It had been a while since I had eaten. I slowly walked toward the living room. When I was in the living room I saw that it was nice looking. A black leather couch and love seat. A rocking chair in a corner, a big flat screen TV—I thought it was about 42''- and a stack of DVDS on either side of the TV and on a shelf above it.

On the far side of the room I saw a black grand piano. Above it was three shelfs of music. Someone loves music. And movies.

Beyond the living room was the kitchen. It was one of those kitchen that if you are in the kitchen can see the living room.(A/N: I don't know what it's called. But I hope you all know what I mean.)

I saw a man stirring something in a pan. He was tall, with broad shoulders and had bronze colored hair. It was messy, like he just rolled out of bed or sex hair.

I walked toward the kitchen. There was a wall before you enter the kitchen and I stayed behind it for a minute. Then, I slowly peaked in and gasped.

It was Edward behind the stove. It was his house that I was in! His bed that I had slept in.

My gasp must have been louder than I thought. Edward turn to his left and saw me cowering against the wall. His eyes widen and he quickly shut off the stove.

He turned to me and said "Bella, you shouldn't be up. You had a nasty fall."

He came toward me, I backed away. He stopped and frowned.

"I would never hurt you Bella." he said.

He would never hurt me? HE WOULD NEVER HURT ME? I was livid!

"NEVER HURT ME?" I screeched at him. He stiffened.

"NEVER HURT ME?" I repeated. "OH! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU HAVE HURT ME! _HAVE_ AS IN YOU ALREADY DID! THE DAY OF MY FATHER'S FUNERAL YOU CAME TO MY HOUSE AND ACCUSED ME OF TRYING TO KILL TANYA! THEN, YOU PUSHED ME. THAT WAS FIVE YEARS AGO, EDWARD! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH?" I said at the top of my lungs.

Edward just stood frozen as I screamed at him. His eyes glossy and fulled with pain.

I took a deep breath and said calmly "For five years I have did every drug known to man! And I drank myself in oblivion. ALL TO STOP THE PAIN!"

I had tears running down my cheeks. I was breathing heavy.

"I am sorry." he said looking into my eyes.

"Sorry? Do you think if you say that that somehow we will become best friends again?" I asked.

Edward said nothing. Oh my god! He did think that.

"Well, I got news for. YOU WILL _NEVER _BE MY FRIEND AGAIN! EVER! NOW, LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" I screamed at him. I ran to the door trying to open it.

"LET ME OUT!"

"No, you need bed rest and need someone to watch over you for a few weeks while that cut heals." said Edward walking towards me.

I backed away.

"Ha. You're not a doctor." I said scornfully.

"Actually, I am a doctor." said Edward simply.

That made me pause. Edward a doctor? The last I knew he wanted to travel the world.

"Say again? I thought you said that were a doctor." I said.

Edward put his hands in his jeans pockets. I noticed then that he had developed some muscles in the five years I haven't seen him. He was somewhat muscular when I left or run a way. But he packed more on.

And the black t-shirt he wore molded his chest like a second skin. I suddenly wanted to run my hands over his chest.

"I am a doctor Bella. Yours to be exact." said Edward coming towards me. This time I didn't back away. I started to feel dizzy.

"I don't feel so hot." I whispered panting slightly. Edward closed the space between us and put his arms around me. That was the last thing I remember before the darkness settling in.

EPOV

I took of my button up shirt and pressed it to Bella's temple, which was gushing blood. The wound was deep, I already knew that she would need stitches.

The paramedics came ten minutes after Bella lost consciousness. I told the medic that I was a doctor and that I want to be the one to care for her.

But the asshole of a medic said that it was up to the hospital who her doctor would be, not him. It took all of my willpower to not punch him. Instead I asked which hospital they were bringing her to.

They said Settle general hospital. I smiled mischievously at the medic. He looked at me like I had lost my mind. I kinda did lose my mind. Bella had done that to me. Always had. And always will. I was strangely okay with that.

However, the reason I was smiling was that I would get my own way in the end. Carlisle Cullen, my father, was the boss of the ER and if I asked him to put Bella in my care he would.

I might be a pediatrician but I wanted to take care of Bella. No, I NEEDED to take care of her. I was the reason she was in this mess. Emmett said that he would drive my Volvo to the the hospital so I could ride in the ambulance with Bella.

The medics worked on her while I held her hand. It was so small in my hands and so fragile. I couldn't help but to check her pulse. It was weak. I looked up to her wound and saw that it was still bleeding out.

The medics were too busy checking other stuff that wasn't really wrong with her. Idiots! It was her head not her legs that was bleeding out!

I growled low in my throat and grabbed some gaze. I pressed it to her head and added pressure.

"What are you doing?" snapped the medic.

"She has a wound on her head! I'm trying to stop the bleeding! Which is something YOU should be doing!" I all but growled at him.

He looked furious but let me help. Good choice, buddy!

We arrived at the hospital in fifteen minutes. And sure enough when they opened the doors to the ambulance I saw my father.

His eyes widen when he took in the scene before him. Me wearing only a tight black t-shirt. My usually messy hair was even messier. And I was pretty sure I was paler than I usually was. Maybe, even a little green.

"E-Edward? What on earth is going on?" asked my father coming forward. Now, her was half in the ambulance and half outside.

He took one look at the person on the stretcher and gasped, his eyes widen further to the point where I thought they were pop out of his head.

"Edward, is that Bella?" he asked.

"Yes, it is! She needs help, dad...NOW!" I cried fractionally.

Father looked at me for a second before he went into full doctor mode. He started barking out orders. The two medics rolled Bella out of the ambulance and wheeled her to the entrance of the ER with me hot on their heels.

Half way there we were met up with two nurses and Rosalie Hale a friend of mine that I met a year ago at a doctor's conference. She was a doctor, that was starting her residency at Settle general under my father.

She like my father, had widen her eyes as she took me in. But shook her head and went into full doctor mode just like my father had just moments ago.

They wheeled Bella though the ER and into trauma 2 (A/N: I used to watch ER all the time!).

I half expected to be shooed out but my father shouted at me to scrub up. I did. Anything to help my Bella. Over the next hour we sewed her up and gave her pain meds.

"Edward, can I talk to you in my office please?" asked my dad. I sighed, here we go the questions.

I nodded and followed him to his office. Once inside his office, I sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

He took the seat behind the desk. He stared at me for a long time. I realized he was waiting for me to start the whole story of what happen. I took a deep breath and told him everything that had happened that night and for the past five years.

After I was finished he was quiet for a while before saying " I am glad that you found her son."

That is all he said before he left me. I sat in office for awhile before leaving to go check up on Bella.

Bella was asleep. I sat down on the chair next to the bed. The nurse came in and said that Bella was discharged to me. I smiled and told the nurse to get her ready to leave.

Hours later Bella was in my house. In my bed. Asleep.

I stayed with her for about an hour before going into the kitchen to make something to eat.

I started a pot of water for the noddles. And got out a skillet to fry pan to fry up some hamburger. The food was almost done when I heard a gasp. I turned to my left and saw Bella cowering against the wall. I felt my eyes widen and I quickly shut off the stove.

I turned to Bella and said "Bella, you shouldn't be up. You had a nasty fall."

I went toward her, she backed away. I stopped and frowned.

"I would never hurt you Bella." I said.

She looked livid.

"NEVER HURT ME?" she screeched at me. I stiffened.

"NEVER HURT ME?" she repeated. "OH! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU HAVE HURT ME! _HAVE_ AS IN YOU ALREADY DID! THE DAY OF MY FATHER'S FUNERAL YOU CAME TO MY HOUSE AND ACCUSED ME OF TRYING TO KILL TANYA! THEN, YOU PUSHED ME. THAT WAS FIVE YEARS AGO, EDWARD! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH?" she said at the top of her lungs.

I just stood frozen as she screamed at me. I felt pain in my heart, I had hurt her so much.

She took a deep breath and said calmly "For five years I have did every drug known to man! And I drank myself in oblivion. ALL TO STOP THE PAIN!"

she had tears running down her cheeks. She was breathing heavy.

"I am sorry." I said looking into her eyes, her sweet brown eyes.

"Sorry? Do you think if you say that that somehow we will become best friends again?" She asked.

I said nothing. I kinda hoped that would happen.

"Well, I got news for. YOU WILL _NEVER _BE MY FRIEND AGAIN! EVER! NOW, LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" She screamed at me. She ran to the door trying to open it.

"LET ME OUT!"

"No, you need bed rest and need someone to watch over you for a few weeks while that cut heals." I said walking toward her.

She backed away.

"Ha. You're not a doctor." she said scornfully.

"Actually, I am a doctor." I said simply.

That made her pause. She looked really cute when she is confused. Her eyebrows come together and her mouth turns into a frown.

"Say again? I thought you said that were a doctor." she said.

I put my hands in my jeans pockets. I noticed then that she started to check me out. I knew that I had filled out since the last time she saw me. I checked her out as well. Long dark brown hair going down to her waist in long waves. A slim figure. An ass that would make even a gay man pant. Brest that would barely fit in my hands. Don't think about that!

Finally, her eyes. The deep chocolate eyes that I love.

"I am a doctor Bella. Yours to be exact." I said walking toward her. This time she didn't back away. I saw she was swaying.

"I don't feel so hot." she whispered panting slightly. I closed the space between us and put my arms around her . She lost consciouses.

"Bella!"

A/N: okay, I am trying really heard to update. Review please. Thank you!


End file.
